1. Field of the Invention
The Present Invention relates to a generally trilobal filament having a central axial trilobal void useful as carpet yarn having high "glitter", excellent durability, and good soiling resistance and, to a spinneret plate for producing the filament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "glitter", when describing a filament used to form a carpet yarn, is a characteristic of the luster of the yarn and refers to the shiny appearance of a yarn when light is reflected by it. A yarn having a high glitter is also synonymously described in the art as having a "metallic" luster or a high degree of "sparkle".
Recently, carpet yarn having levels of glitter higher than those used in the past have become fashionable. Accordingly, it is believed desirable to provide a filament useful in forming a carpet yarn that exhibits a high degree of glitter.